power_rangers_the_fanfic_writerfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Rainbow Guardian
plot characters rangers allies civilians villains chapters say goodbye to the old ways part 1: the day i got thawed out * ANTARCTICA * MCCARTHY RESEARCH STATION * ALPHA DIMENSION On a very big piece of ice covered land twenty men who are wearing heavy coats over their. White lab coats to stay warm since it was below zero out the scientists continue digging, Until one of them hit a spot he couldn't dig no more and reaches down to try and pull it out. One scientist asked."What did you find ?" 2nd scientist said."I don't know. But it's kind, Of big almost. Like a big, Piece of ice. Cube !" 3rd scientist said."Well come on. Let's hurry up, And get it. Out we might, Find something." 4th scientist said."But let's, Becareful we. Might damage, It upon. Removal okay ?" 5th scientist said."What do. You do, Think we. Will discover, A mammoth. Maybe ?" Just then. Out of, No where. A monster, Emerged and. Got ready, To attack. The men, It looked like. A cross, Between a. Shark and, Sawblade. Ripjaw said."My name. Is ripjaw, Get ready. To be, Torn to. Shreads humans !" Without warning. The iceblock, Gave off. A bright, Red colored. Glow that, Defrosted the. Ice and, A Red Ranger. Now stood, There. Ripjaw gasped."What the. A Power Ranger ? Here now ? They haven't, Been seen. For years !" "T-Rex Dino Power Slash - Final Attack !" Eddie/Red Ranger said, Charging up his sword Ripjaw said."Uh oh. Not good !" The sword swings around him and sweeps him into. A fire tornado that destroys him Eddie powers down from his suit and falls to the ground completely exhausted from ice. Slumber the scientists help carry him inside to the research station so he can recover some Eddie wakes up to find himself on a bed in some strange medical room."Oh my, Head. I feel, Like i. Got ran, Over by. A car !" 1st Scientist said."Oh good. You are, Awake i. Hope we, Didn't thaw. You out, To fast." Eddie looks up to the scientist."And who. Might you, Be miss ?" She said."Relax i. Don't mean, You harm. The name, Is Elena McCoy - I run this research team !" Eddie gasped."You mean. We are, Related ? That can't, Be i. Didn't have, Children yet !" Elena said."Funny you. Do look, Like my. Great grandfather !" She shows him a family photo. Eddie thought to himself."If she. Is correct, I must. Have had, Kids some. Time back !" Eddie stands up to get dressed in a teacher's standard uniform and goes to see someone. Elena asked confused."What are. You doing ?" Eddie said."I have. A class, To teach." Elena said."Huh ?" TOKYO, JAPAN * HOPE'S PEAK HIGH SCHOOL * MAIN COURSE BUILDING * ALPHA DIMENSION Eddie gets out of his taxicab and pays for the amount of this ride he needed to have done so He can get to work on teaching his sixteen students from the class 78 while his aide wait. Atsumi Beppu walks out to greet him."Mr. McCoy, I am. So happy, You are. Back now !" Eddie smiles."Really now. Have i, Been gone. That long ?" Atsumi Beppu said."You have. No idea !" Eddie and Atsumi both walk into the classroom only to see the group goofing off. Part 2 POWER RANGERS: RAINBOW GUARDIAN SEASON 1: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON ? SAGA CHAPTER 1: SAY GOODBYE TO THE OLD WAYS PART 1: OUR NEW LIFE AS A TEACHER BY: EDDIE MCCOY NEWARK, OHIO CORONA HIGH SCHOOL ALPHA DIMENSION ONE WEEK BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED Mr. John Keetley is sitting in front of his desk looking at some of the student profiles when. He hears a knock on the door and goes over to open it up and let five people come in so they, Can get to work this job interview started then they go to sit down in five chairs see the file. Mr. John Keetley said."Oh my. I never, Once had. To job, Interview five. People at, The same. Time before, But is. Everything ok ?" Eddie McCoy said."Yes it. Must be, Hard for. One person, To deal. With a, Whole class. But i, Think i. Know what, I am. Destined for !" Mr. John Keetley said."Well it. Is a, High school. Of sorts, After all. And you, Five did. Apply to, Work here." Eddie McCoy said."So true. I guess, I did. Anyway i, Think an. Introduction is, An order." Mr. John Keetley said."Yes that. Would be, Very helpful. To start, Off with." Eddie McCoy said."Yes ok. Well here, Goes. My name, Is Eddie McCoy. I am, 25 years. Of age." Mr. John Keetley said."Ok good. Start what, Is your. Reason for, Applying here ?" Eddie McCoy said."I would. Like to, Be a. Main course, Teacher that. Will utilize, In Mr. John Keetley said." Category:Power Rangers: Anime Crossover